


Paper Chasing

by MaxKowarth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot, book appreciation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxKowarth/pseuds/MaxKowarth
Summary: What to get for an anniversary present when you can't agree on the date?A short fic set in @Wildphoenix_ofthe80s Good Omens "What If This Storm Ends?" universe
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Paper Chasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildphoenix_ofthe80s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s/gifts).



'How can it be a one year anniversary? We've known each other more than 6000 years!' Crowley snorted loudly.  
'No no, a year since... you know' Aziraphale would have wrung his hands if he wasn't holding a tea cup. So he put it to one side  
'Oh That?' Crowley sighed and reached over the side of the sofa to heft a particularly heavy looking wooden box into the angel's lap 'Best have your present then'

Aziraphale blinked and fetched out a pocket knife he apparently kept for this very purpose. He methodically worked the nails loose, lifted the lid and cautiously moved the straw aside. Spines stained with age stared back at him and he rain a nail over the worn lettering. "Du côté de chez Swann"

'I thought you said I had enough books.' Aziraphale waved vaguely around the bookshop but his eyes remained on the antique binding in the box.  
'You do, more than enough. But a one year anniversary is paper, and 6000 one year anniversaries is a lot of paper therefore books! Or more accurately one book, with 7 volumes.'  
'In the original French' Aziraphale whispered reverently.

'Uh huh,' Crowley beamed, shifting himself to watch the angel as he removed the first volume from the box 'Proust's "À la recherche du temps perdu" 1913 to 1927. Not quite first editions but I'm sure you understand.' He grinned at the effect his little bagatelle was having.  
'The longest novel in the world they say. Why Crowley, I... had no idea you listened to me when I talked about books.'  
the angels eyes left the pages to meet the demons. Aeons of shared experiences flashed across each others eyes, the self publishing of one desperate Frenchman more than a century earlier acting as a catalyst.  
'I always listen, daft angel.' Crowley replied warmly 'Never know when you might spring a quiz on me.'

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a year since the first part of the Good Omens Epic was published.  
> So a little in-verse nonsense in congratulations


End file.
